Sharing A Cup Of Blood With Death
by LilyWaterflower
Summary: One night a vampire with intent to feed, but he is surprised when his prey offers him a cup of her blood. He leaves, and the next day at school they meet again. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1: Intruder

**Sharing a cup of Blood with Death:**

by Lily Waterflower

_**Author's note: **This is my first FF so don't hold back. It is off the Twilight saga, but it is not like most FF's. You'll see what I mean. I hope you enjoy it._

Chapter1:

I've been awake, unable to sleep. I've been still for so long that my pulse and breathing was of a slumbering person. I felt like I was sleeping, I was aware of the rain pelting against my window, the creaks and groans of the house as the rustling wind blows against it. I could see the flash of lightning, the water running off my window, my door slowly and, for once I its life, silently swing open.

Wait! Door swings open. Either I finally fell asleep and I'm dreaming or there's a draft or someone- no impossible I would have heard the tall-tell floorboards creak in the hallway or the click of my door opening, so it couldn't be someone breaking in.

I closed my eyes and instinctively fingered the cool metal of the blade of the knife under my flowered pillow.

Suddenly I felt the intruder's breathing on my exposed throat.

I whipped out the knife and pressed it on the offender's neck. I turned on my bedside lamp.

"Who are you, and what are you doing-?"

There before me was a charcoal black haired boy with obsidian gems for eyes and paler-than-a-porcelain-doll skin. He looked to be 15 years old, not much older than I was, and the boy was attractive in a dead person kind of a way.

Where my hand touched his skin, it felt as cold and as hard as marble that was outside in the snow, yet it had a soft, smooth quality to it, like the smoothest stone that sat in water for a period of time but multiply that by 100.

Then the boy disappeared and reappeared by my door, faster than I thought possible, like slow transportation or very fast movement.

"You should have been asleep." he said a honey sweet voice coated with worry, "I made sure. Blasted thirst messing with my senses."

Pale, cold, hard skin, black eyes for thirst, unbelievably fast, perfect, makes-girls-faint-just-by-walking-past handsomeness, can hear my breathing and heartbeat without being close, beautiful voice, and wonderful scent (which I can smell even though he is all the way across the room). I have a strong sense of smell.

He's a . . . . . .

"Vampire!" I ended my sentence under my breath.

His eyes whipped to my face. His face full of fear of having his deadly secret discovered, and by a human he only meet for a few minutes.

"You're here to feed." I said, suddenly fearful.

Seeing that even if he denied it I won't be convinced, so he said, "I wish that was not true, but hunting here has not gone well. Not enough large prey and I'm too thirsty to resist."

"Try?" I asked pitifully hopeful.

"Your scent over powering. Just too thirsty."

"Wait 'not enough large prey' There are humans all over town. You could for years, unless you feed on animals like in the Twilight Saga."

He nodded making his shaggy hair dance, looking at me hungerly.

"Will some blood suffice?" I asked, delaying my demise.

Taken aback by the question, he took a step back. I took that as my chance to save my life. I took my knife, still gripped in my right hand, and whispered loudly, knowing that would hear me as easily as if I shouted, "Hold your breath and close your eyes!"

He did as he was told. I closed my own sapphire eyes and slit the pale underside of my own thin, bony wrist. I rushed to my abused art table and grabbed the cup I had on it. I let the crimson blood gush into the cup.

I will this tell you this, now. I'm not emo. Anyone would, probably, have done the same thing if they were in the same or similar deadly situation.

I placed the now brimming cup on the scared table and seized a small, stained, frayed towel I use to clean my art supplies and other various experimental equipment. I bound it around my sliced wrist.

"You can open your eyes, now." I said, turning around. His hands were clenched into snowball fists.

I backed away from the cup as he rushed toward it, and sat down on my comforting bed. I put pressure on my arm attempting to stop the bleeding before he finished off his cup.

He gently placed the cup back onto the table and in a silky voice says, " Thank you. I'm sorry we had to meet like this."

He slowly and deliberately advanced towards me, took my bleeding arm, unwrapped the now soiled towel, and leaned over it. He gently placed his marble lips to the slash which was still gushing the crimson liquid that is what motivates this boy to kill me.

Expecting to feel the pain of scorching venom or the sensation of blood being removed from my veins. I tried to pull away, but it was like trying to pull out of the grasp of an titanium statue.

He pulled away and I stared straight into his moonless night eyes cold as sharks, pleading with my own. His still pitch black eyes were now tinted crimson with my blood.

"Look at your arm." he purred melodiously.

Reluctantly, I did as he said and discovered a ghostly pale scar that looked years old right where I just slashed it moments ago. Another scar to add a collection of others.

"You are not going to kill me?" I asked with renewed hope.

"Lucky for you, yes I'm not. I hope to see you again on better terms."

"There are deer and coyotes in the surrounding woods" I blurted out thinking of someone else's life that could be at stake.

He chuckled and said as if I was suggesting a restaurant, "I'll be sure to try some."

I look down at my arm again in disbelief to see if the scar was still there, and it was.

"Thank you . . ." I look up to see that he had disappeared, "for healing my wrist." I finished slowly and quietly.

I snatched a notebook off a pile of many others and started writing what just happened .

"This will make a awesome Fan Fiction." I mumbled to myself.

When I wrote the last few words, I noticed that I was so exhausted that I barely hold my pen, but before I finished the chapter, and before I enter one of my many dream lands if I wasn't in one already, I wrote, "What is his name?"

I let the worn notebook and blue inked pen fall to the gold wooden floor. I looked at the new addition to the collection of others, turned off my glaring lamp, and I finally went to sleep.

The first thing I did when I awoke to the predawn light leaking into my room was glance at my wrist and the scar was still there. I stroked it and it felt cooler then the rest of my skin.

So it wasn't just a strange dream, and vampires are really real. I grabbed my notebook, and noticed the words _Stephen Prince_ written in beautiful, girly handwriting at the end of the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Friendship

_**Author's note:** I can't believe the amount of reviews I received in the short amount of time the first chapter been published. Thank you. Those of you who are promoting Forums and role plays I'm sorry to say that I'm not a fast role playing typer (probably the slowest you'll ever see), that I can't seem to place myself as one of the Twilight characters, and that I'm not into Twilight so much that I'll role play. Please don't be offended. Keep sending those Forum and role play promoting messages because maybe you'll get lucky, and I will join, but it's most unlikely. I mostly like reading them. _

_Honestly, I just thought of this after I watched the movie **Priest**. As you'll notice as I add more FanFictions that the main female character is always a Lily Waterflower. It just how I always thought of her in my daydreams. And that the main male characters are Chris, Stephen, and Sabastion. I like to reuse names. You know what they say, "Reduce, Reuse, and Recycle!" This story is a little unorthodox by my stories. You'll see if you will, hopefully, read my future FanFictions. _

_(Forgot to do this in the beginning)** Disclaimer:** I disclaim the idea and rules of vampires created by Stephenie Meyers. I only own the characters that I created (which is practically all of them) :P_

_Now to stop annoying you with my ridiculously long Author's notes. Enjoy! Chapter Two! :)_

Chapter 2: Friendship

I had not paid attention to the time and nearly missed the bus. At school, I had finally relaxed from my rushed morning.

"Emilia!" my friend, Daisy Felton called, "Emy wait up."

I turned at the side of the hall way and waited for her to catch up.

"Yes, Rosy Posy?" I teased my feathery, layered, shoulder length, blond with scarlet streaked haired, and talkative friend. She always distinctly reminded me of a rock star.

"Did you hear of the new boy?"

"I just got here." Already mildly annoyed at my silly minded friend.

"I hear he's drop dead gorgeous." she continued as if I never spoken.

"Alright, I got to go to Spanish now."

"But, there's like ten minutes till school starts. Don't you wanna hear more of the cute, new boy?" I gave her a you-got-to-be-kidding-me look. All my friends know I don't care about what this guy and what that guy had done to this one unless the boy happened to be my friends, and I don't have many guy friends.

"Rose, you should know me by now."

" Yeah, yeah. Don't care about dudes. Get to class as quickly as possible, and read, write, draw or do homework. Bye Emma." Rose replied, a little chest fallen.

"Bye!" I called over my shoulder, and I speed walked all the way to Spanish 1 class. Daisy, one of the Original Five, (the group me and four other friends, one being Daisy, created when we were younger. When we first became friends. It sort of stuck) Daisy, my boy-crazy friend.

Ah, Emma, one of my many varying, friendly nicknames. I thought to myself. I can't believe I never noticed that before now. Emy, Emma, Memy, Mema, Emm, Emily, M&M (although that one is practically forgotten by now).

I arrived to class, and I took my seat near the always covered windows.

Bree! Bree! Bree! The bell that starts the school day rang.

"Emilia Waterflower." Senor Perez called out my name.

"Here" I quietly and automatically announced while raising my hand never looking up as my mind wondered from various topics, ideas, and what had happened last night. My fingers traced my wondrous scar. A new habit forming.

I'm known as the quiet, smart girl. I rather read than fill silence with unnecessary jabber, but sometimes I will willing talk to my unlikely friends. Today I worked. My eyes never strayed far from the school-standard pale gray topped desk.

Class went by quickly as it always does when I have something to keep me occupied, but today it flew by. Most likely, an effect of my racing thought.

What did he mean, "on better terms"? Will he seek me out to make sure that I will keep his secret? I'm I still dead meat? What other concepts did Stephenie Meyers get right when she wrote the popular and entertaining Twilight Saga? Are her characters real? I knew a couple people who would _die _to meet Edward Cullen, the rest of his mythical family, Jacob Black, and his wolf pack.

Bree! Bree! Bree!

I nearly leaped out of my skin at the sudden ringing of the overly high pitched and quick bell.

I gathered my things and raced out of class. I dumped my Spanish book into my locker, snatched my useless, paperback Geometry book and cheap, over stuffed black binder, and joined the "Twins", Kristina (Kristi) and Katerina (Kat) Henson (Kit Kat, to play with their nerves) as they made their way though the crowd to Girls' Choirlettes which I had as well. Kristi is the older by 7 minutes and more accident pron, but smaller and wears pink and red colors of the palish, muddy brown hair, glasses wearing, identical looking but fraternal twins. Kat, the larger, more sensible, green, blue, and peace sign wearing, most likely to be the hippie of the "Twins." Both are part of the Original Five.

"Mello." I meowed my greeting.

"Hey Emm." they greeted simultaneously.

"What's up?" Kat asked nonchalantly.

"Tall people." I answered, hoping to mess with them.

"Emily!" Kristi exclaimed at my rare humor. I'm don't voice my sense of humor often.

Sigh, so many nicknames. I smiled at their reactions to my brief humor.

Then I bumped into someone cold and hard (if I didn't know better I would have thought I ran into a marble pillar or stature, but I knew these hallways), causing my school and library books, dilapidated notebooks, and stuffed pencil pouch to tumble onto the blue-gray carpeted floor.

"S-sorry." I stammered, quietly, automatically, and slightly embarrassed by my incompetence at paying attention to my surroundings, like with most of my reactions at school to people I don't normally hang out with or pay much attention to. Usually they have too much drama going on to my taste. I could feel my face grow a bit warm with a slight flush of rosy embarrassment and beads of stinging itchiness that follows hit my skin vengefully.

"I would think that I am the one at fault. I'm on the wrong side of the hallway. For that, I am sorry." a melodious, male voice thick with honey sweet amusement apologized as he helped me pick up my scattered things.

I stood and he handed me the last of my stuff, and I look at him for the first time, and there before me was my charcoal haired intruder of the night before.

"Stephen!" I exclaimed in surprised.

"Hello Emilia or would you rather be called, Lily?" Stephen greeted with a knowing smile as if he arranged to bump into me, which could,most likely, be true. Or I'm just being paranoid.

I blinked stupidly in surprise a few times and managed to stammer weakly,"L-lily."

I glanced at his color changing eyes which today were a honey amber with a tint of bloody crimson like honey with a drop of blood swirled as one.

Just then my friend Alicia Rodriguez (Ali) and Rose joined our still, quiet, and loose group. Thinking that we were waiting for them which often happens.

" We're here." Rose and Ali announced.

" Please hold your applause." Ali said mockingly. The dark brown, wavy haired (just four or five inches shorter then my own), girlie-Gothic/city chica with near black chocolate eyes, short and a little chubby at least compared to the rest of the Original Five but is taller than me, Mexican singer of the Original Five, and Rose's peppier personality's opposite and best friend. The only aspect that they have in common is that both are boy crazy, fashionistas, and chatterboxes. Ali and Rose practically created the Original Five.

"Oh! Who's this cutie?" Rose asked, "I never see you here before. Are you the new guy?"

"Yes. My family and I just moved to the 'Haunted Mansion' My mom is planning to restore it. My name is Stephen Prince." He said in a smoldering voice. The "Haunted Mansion" was a really old and large mansion in the middle of the woods at the edge of Midnitetyville that is reported to be inhabited by ghosts. Now it's haunted by vampires. A more frightening myth.

I'm Daisy Felton, but you can call me Rose. Most do." Rose said, calling his smolder by turning on the flirt, not fazed by his mind-boggling smolder.

"Nice to meet you." Stephen didn't seem to notice her attempt.

Ali cleared her throat at Rose reminding her of her audience.

"Oh. And these are my friends: Kristina and Katerina Henson also known as the "Twins", Kit Kat, we use that one to annoy or more often Kristi and Kat," she pointed at them. Kristi waved. Kat gives a peace sign. "This is my best friend Alicia Rodriguez. Ali for short. And Last but not least Em-"

"Emilia Waterflower." he finished, cutting Rose off.

"Yes." Rose said, blinking in surprise. For once, her flirting act left her to bite the dust.

"How do you know our Memy?" Ali asked in amazement. I'm usually last to befriend a guy.

"In church!" I blurted out, foolishly.

" You know Polish?" Kat asked, skeptically. They all know that I speak well, understand every thing, weakly read, and pitifully write in Polish. I should be better at it because of going to Adam Miszkiewicz Polish language and Folk Dance School in the next town over for every Saturday from beginning of September to end of May.

"I do." Stephen said, looking at me with eyes pleading for help.

"Prove it" yet another friend of mine who also has choir, Tabitha Knight A.K.A. Tabs and Tabby Cat just to annoy her. My brown slightly wavy pale golden tint haired, ending in the middle of her shoulder blades, faithful Church goer with a streak of a rebellious spirit with brown eyes that warms anyone if they are sad friend. "And I'm Tabitha Nyte."

And following closely behind her was Star Nyte, the dirty blond streaked with ruby, slight curly, ends just above the small of her back haired with hazel-green eyes one lighter than the other, big boned, tall, a bit out spoken, crazy, silliest, hyperactive and like me doesn't care for guys friend who introduced me to Fan Fiction. She's also is a writer, reader, and drawer, but not as much as I.

"Heeey Eeemmy!"exclaimed Star, suddenly, " Whaz going on? And who are you?"

"Emy's new friend, Stephen here going to speak some Polish for us awaiting girls." Rose explained, batting her blond eyelashes at him. Stephen still payed no heed to her flirting. I can see frustration blossoming in her playful aquamarine eyes.

"Okay. By the way, I'm Star Nyte."

I secretly and nearly inaudibly spoke a few Polish sentences for him, knowing he would hear them..

" Dzien dobry. Moje imie jest Stephanie Prince. Czy to jest doszcz?" He spoke with perfection.

All my friends looked at me for the translation.

"He said, 'Good day. My name is Stephen Prince. Is that enough?'" They seemed satisfied by this, knowing that I'm a horrible lair gave them more confidence in my translation when they saw the true somewhere on my face.

"Uh guys, we're going to be late for choir if we don't shake our tail feather and get going." I nervously said as I always am when on the prospect of being late for class no matter how dull it is.

"Bye Stephen." I whispered.

"Bye Stephen." Rose said in a singsong voice, still flirting.

"Rose!"I called over my shoulder.

"Coming!" She put her hand up to her ear, "Call me at (219)-311-1133."

"I'm not waiting for you, Rose!" I said as we reached the choir room at the end of the near empty hall.

"Alright, hold your horses. Mother Emilia." She winked at Stephen as she teased me as she walked to catch up.

We all entered the classroom seconds before the bell's Bree-ing. We took our seats. I took mine in the second row, soprano two section. I pulled out one of my abused notebooks and started to write about what had happened in the hallway before Rose could bombard me with questions and as Mr. Madrigal did things unknown by the class. Mr. M. is what he has us, as in the students, call him.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew the Stephen? I bet you wanted him all to yourself." Rose complained twisting in her seat in the row in front of me to get see my tall tale face.

"I didn't know you were talking about Stephen, and I, honestly, didn't know he would be going to our school. I just met him yesterday." I said while writing.

I looked up as she said, stubbornly, "I still thick you wanted to keep him for your self."

"Are you having amnesia today or are you mental? Did you hit your head on the way to school, today?" I playfully and rhetorically accused Rose.

Rose's bottom lip stuck out in the classic pout stance. My joke lost on to her.

"Joking, Rose. You know that, right." I said shaking my head.

"Of course. I'm just playing with you."

"Sure. Well good bye." I went back to writing what has happened so far,including the latest conversation.

"But I-"

"Bye." I cut her off.

" All right. Bye" she reluctantly turned towards the front of the classroom.

After I finished with the description of the previous event, I went to work to describe myself. It was about time I did. Or else I will be the faceless main character of the story, and that's not a good story.

As you know, I'm Emilia Waterflower. A.K.A. Emy, Emma, Emily, Emm, Memy, Memy, M&M, and now Lily a name I love the most. I'm known as the quiet girl, the smart girl, the Polish speaking girl, the always drawing, writing, reading, or doing homework/schoolwork, shy girl with crazy, unlikely friends. I like to run if I can. I have tail bone long, light golden brown, straight hair with full bangs, and sapphire eyes hidden under a pair of long, thick, black eyelashes . I'm the shortest and thinnest of my friends, but the oldest( I'm 15 years old) either by a few months or by a year. My friends would say that I'm obsessed with animals and nature, and I agree with them.

Bree! Bree! Bree!

Looks like that Mr. M. gave us a free day instead of making us sing

_ Thanks Mr. M._I thought as I left the classroom with Kat. Off to Mrs. Nieswicham's (nie-swi-hum) Geometry class, I went. Mrs. Nie. for short. Funny how her last name is polish for "not hearing," and she is partially deaf. Everyone makes fun of her deafness.

Kat and I both had Geometry together, along with Alice Swietko (another friend of ours). She's an adopted Chinese girl with peacock-like blue streaks that fade to a green- blue as it reaches the tips and roots of her layered and colored her naturally pitch hair which is usually twisted and clipped up in a messy bun and dark brown, almond eyes that have the look of suspicion. And Maria Cuttlet (a friend through Rose) has dark brown shoulder length hair that isn't straight, curly, or wavy, a mixture of all three, a pale tan, and large brownie colored eyes.

"All right. Look at the blackboard in the back for your binder problems and homework." the thin, elderly woman merrily announced, oblivious to the students overlapping conversations.

I dragged out my binder and math book from the bottom of my stack of books and began attempting to decipher the problems without the knowledge of how to do them first as did others who actually care about their grade which included Alice, Maria, and Kat.

A few minutes after the bell that ended our five minute passing period rang, the door opened, and in walked someone. I did not look up to see who it was because I did not care.

I only looked up when the empty desk next to me was filled with a body. That desk has been empty since the beginning of chapter six. Mrs. Nie. changes her seating chart every chapter.

In the seat next to mine was Stephen.

"We meet again." he said dramatically.

"Are you following me?"

"Hardly. Maybe it's are you following me?" he smiled this entire time with blindingly white, perfect teeth.

"I've had this schedule all year long. I was here first."

He just shrugged.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've some work that needs to be finished." I turned back to the puzzling math problems. I bet these would easier to do if Mrs. Nie. or the math textbook would actually teach us the process of solving these problems instead of giving us problem after problem with a hope that we'll figure it out.

About half way through class I gave up on trying to figure out the heck this blasted was trying and failing to teach. I rested my head on the open book.

"Ugh. This is impossible." I mumbled to myself.

"Work too difficult for ya." Alice taunted sarcastically, looking up from the library book she was reading. She gave up awhile ago as did the other diligent students.

"You and your sarcasm should marry. You two will be happy together."

I can hear Stephen chuckling under his breath in the once silent seat.

"I hate this blasted book!" I exclaimed.

"You could always wait till Mrs. Nie. teaches us."

"I don't have forever."

"I hear you there." Alice said, drawing her attention back to her book.

"Well I understand it." Stephen spoke a little too loudly, making every head in the room except for the teacher's turn towards us.

"What?" I exclaimed, lifting my head from the desktop to get a better look at him seeing if he was lying, "You're actually learning from the book?"

"Of course not. I' already learned all this."

Of course, he does. He probably gone through this lesson, like five lifetimes already."

"Be careful with what you say or else y-"

"Could help me with this.?"

"And me?"

"And me?"

"And us?"

_Or you'll be swarmed_ I finished within my mind. Pretty much every kid was crowded around Stephen's desk, therefore was surrounding my desk.

Gulp! I don't like crowds. They make me suddenly a mute. I can't speak a single syllable, let alone a word.

"Alright, everyone! Back to your seats." ordered Mrs. Nie.

A few groans strayed from the swarm.

As soon as the all the students were seated, I regained my voice.

"You'll be swarmed by people." I repeated only out loud.

"Thanks for the warning. Would you like m to explain it to you?"

"If it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not." he replied.

So the rest of class , our desks were pushed together. Him teaching me math. Me asking him questions not completely related to the task at hand, like life as a vegetarian vampire.

"How did it happen?" I whispered.

"Am I to teach you Geometry or about vampires.?" He whispered the last word so to not be overheard.

"Geometry." I reluctantly answered.

He quickly explained what we were suppose to learn on our own account. By the time I completed the homework and binder problems, there was five minutes of class left. I stacked my things for departure at the end of class. Then I returned my desk to its original position.

Bree! Bree! Bree! The bell loudly rang, and away I went.

A quick stop at my carpet colored locker to ditch my Geo. stuff and to grab my Biology binder.

With that I dashed to Biology class.

I entered the classroom, redirected my eyes to the blue and white tiled floor to not see the item I most fear, a human skeleton that Mrs. Marina has in her room, and put my things on the lab table behind my desk.

Then I caught a pale, clothed movement in the corner of my eye, towards the skeleton side of the room. I glanced up and cautiously looked at the usually empty seat next to me.

There he sat with a smirk on his perfect face.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Nice to see you too."

"Give me your schedule." I demanded, hand extended, palms up.

"I do not have it anymore. I threw it away after I received it."

"Vampire mind. Vampire memory. Right?" I didn't see why it was so hard for Bella to say the word vampire. It was like saying any other word besides cuss words. Maybe it was like saying a cuss word for Bella.

"Correct."

"Tell me your schedule."

"Spanish 1, Painting, Geometry Enrich, Biology, B lunch, English Enrich, Gym, and Business Foundations."

"Teachers."

"Perez, Smouk, Nieswicham, Marina, Gerund, Touff, and Mannopolly." he sighed.

"That's just like my schedule! Except for painting!" I exclaimed. Some how I was not surprised by this bit of information.

"I wonder how that happened." he said sarcastically.

"You did it on purpose." I accused.

"Alright. You got it. I had my schedule made up to be as close to your's as possible in order to be with you." He said with a hint of sarcasm or at least I think it was sarcasm.

"Alright, class . We're going to be work some more on evolution." announced Mrs. Marina, the brown highlighted with gold, cut chin short, appeared to be just out of school, ocean loving woman, " We're going to watch a video on it."

"I still think you did it on purpose." I mumbled.

Stephen chuckled in reply.

After the PBS NOVA video, we were to pair up with the person in the row the right. That happened to be the row in which Stephen sat in and to do a worksheet on the video. I quickly finished it.

"I'm done. How about y-" He was, and he was reading _my_ precious notebook with _my_ FanFiction.

"I've been done for about five minutes, and now I'm done with your so far interesting story." He said, glancing sideways at me, smirking.

"Interesting how you captured your everyday life, and it's nice to read your thoughts on life, but you're missing some elements on my character." I was fuming. I hate when people touched my personal stuff with my permission.

"I knew more about you maybe I could fill in those missing pieces." I with ice coating my voice.

"Fire away." he said lightly. My anger dispersed immediately. I am pitifully horrible at staying mad at anyone. I'm even worst at holding a grudge.

"How did you become a vampire?" I inquired. I whispered the last word so that no one would hear me.

"I was bit by another."

"No, really?" My voice thick with sarcasm, "I would have never guessed."

"Well, the one who charged me was lonely so found me and changed me. He became my 'father'. He taught me the vegetarian way of existing. Later, he found a himself a mate out of a near-death woman that he changed. She became my 'mother'. She then created a daughter out of a orphan girl on Death's doorstep, and a son out of an airplane crash victim. She's my 'sister', and he's my 'brother'."

"Were you a near-death change?" I asked

"No. I wasn't. I'll further explain at lunch."

"Why not now?"

Bree! Bree! Bree!

"That's why."

"Come on. Slow poke!" I said as I gathered my things and raced out of the classroom.

He easily kept up with me. If would threaten to pull a head I would speed up even though I know that he could beat me a million times over. At the end of the hall way he pulled ahead and entered the cafeteria first much to my displeasure. I'm pretty competitive when it comes to running and cycling.

In the short distance between the Bio. room and the cafeteria and at the very end of the stretch, I was running at full speed, and Stephen beat me by a stride.

"Now, who;s the Slowpoke." he crowed in a voice did not match the word, "crowed" as we entered the cafeteria.

I started to head towards my usual table, but Stephen had other ideas. He took hold of my elbow and steered me toward a table on the opposite side of the quick filling room where four other people were already seated.

He let go of me and sat down. I felt complied to do the same so I sat next to him at the edge of the group, unlike when I sit at my regular table where I sit in the center of the group.

"Lily I would like for you to meet my sister, Violet," he gestured to a tall brunette beauty with perfect princess curls. She reminded me of a majestic, wild horse or Pegasus or other horse-like creature ready to vanish gracefully and beautifully into garnet sunset when the time was magically right to never to be seen again except in the minds of those who saw her once.

"Your right, Stephen. She does smell delicious."She said. Her voice was like the song of canaries, plumage as gold and black as her mesmerizing eyes.

"He he he." I said not knowing how to react, fidgeting, I thought a dash of humor was called for, "Nice to meet you too."

"Violet, you'll scare her off." warned one boy with mahogany brown, Greek curly hair. He was more muscular then Stephen.

"You know that I'm just teasing."She said back.

"I do, but does she?" He said calmly.

"Violet is posing as the oldest. She's in the Junior class. This is Elizabeth." Stephen introduced an platinum, nearly as pale as her skin blond model-like teen who was out of the beautiful. She could probably rival Rosalie.

I never cared much about how I looked, but next to her I suddenly felt a little self conscious.

She gave me a look that gave me the true meaning to the phrase "if looks to kill".

"H-h-h-he-hello." I stammered horribly in whispered.

Stephen glared at her then continued, "She supposed to be a Sophomore. This is Sabastion." he gestured to a guy with long thin muscles coiled under his pale olive-tone skin, and hair of old scarlet maple leaves. Sabastion nodded in my direction. Are all vampire males naturally muscular, "who also is a sophomore. Elizabeth and Sabastion are...together, but public sees us as adopted brother and sisters which is a common cover for us vegetarians group of vampires."

"I can't believe that you let her know!" hissed Elizabeth.

"I did not let her she figure it out."

"And then she offered a cup of blood how dim do you think we are?" She stood abruptly and stormed away.

"Sad she doesn't trust her gift."Stephen mumbled so low that thought I miss understood.

"Sorry about that." Sabastion apologized then followed her.

Stephen sighed and continued the introductions, "Elizabeth changed Sabastion. I'll tell you who changed who in a minute. And this is Laurence."

"L-A-U-R-A-N-C-E. How do you do."he said. He was the chocolate brown haired, warner. He was insanely muscular like a football player or wrestler. He reminded me of a child of Zeus or Poseidon. I could easily him with blueish eyes of different hues. While Stephen was easily a child of Hades or a kinder, gentler version of Hades, "I'm with Violet." he extended his alabaster hand taking my hand and kissed it like princes did in stories. A blush blossomed across my face.

"Laurence!" Violet playfully exclaimed while with the same playfulness as her wind chime voice, slapped his thick, large shoulder.

" My existent is still yours, my wildflowers.

"He's a Junior as well."

All of them had the same honey amber colored eyes as Stephen's minus the crimson tint. All had pale skin except Stephen's who was somehow was paler if that was possible, and all had angelic, prefect features of Greek gods of ancient past. Stephen reminded me of an animated porcelain Hades doll who was a thief as well.

"Nice to meet you all. Uh Stephen , I'm guessing that all you don't eat human food, and I'm human so I need to eat. I'll be right back." I left my stuff there.

I quickly went into the shortest of the four lunch lines which was the sandwich line.

"Lily" Stephen said.

"Ah! Don't do that!" I had jumped at the sound of his nightingale voice unexpectedly there.

"Sorry."

"Why do you keep following me?"

"To keep you safe."

I snort, "Safe from what. I've lived here for fifteen years of my whole life without you protecting me and I'm standing here before you."

"That was before you met me, and before you had the scent of my kind at your home without the scent of death or spilled blood. Without the scent of tears and grief over your death. That would attract other less friendly visitors." All laughter and friendliness left his eyes leaving them hard, cold, dead, almost murderous. He really looked like Hades or a Vampire.

"Yeah about your scent its all over my room and faintly around the first floor. Not that I'm complaining but it's distracting and in my room over powering. Smells like irises, cloves or carnations, honey, sweet wood smoke, and something I can't put my finger one, something familiar. It's a sweet smell." I whispered.

"You can still smell me in your home." skeptical.

"Well ya. I guess. I have a strong sense of smell and hearing and I can catch movement easily that 's one the reasons my dad takes me hunting with him because I can see and hear the game before him. And that's why I dislike perfume and headphones."

"Anyone ever tell you that you're strange?"

"Of course."

"Okay. Well you're going to hear it once more, you are strange even for a human."

"Thank you." I said with a smile, grabbing a chicken sandwich and a carton of milk as I walked by.

He chuckled at my response and took a strawberry and vanilla parfait and and a bottle of transparent pomegranate flavored water.

I typed in my four-digit lunch account code at the cash register while Stephen payed in cash.

We walked toward the table Stephen' family sat and seated ourselves down with them.

I began munching on on my sandwich unenthusiastically. It was kind of dry and Chicken was not my favorite kind. Stephen was fiddling with a spoon, watching me which made me uncomfortable. I quickly swallowed down the last gulp of milk and bite of sandwich and thew out the wrapper and carton into the food filled trashcan.

"I hope you're not going to waste that."

"I only bought this to keep up pretenses."

"there are people in this school who don't eat anything form the time they wake in the morning till the time they get home from school."

He just shrugged. Laurence was smiling at us, listening in which was not hard since I bet he could eavesdrop on two gnats whispering.

" People in Africa could live for months off the amount of food that people in America throw away on a daily bases." I stated, "You of all people should know the problems hunger and thirst brings." I said hotly. The remaining vampires stared at me in shock.

"Alright, alright, Lily. Calm down."

"Sorry I just don't like the way somethings in America. I know it's better than some places but still."

"Understandable."Violet piped in.

"I would hate to witness your reaction to animal related issues." Stephen murmured loud enough for me to hear.

"Did you read every notebook I have!"I whispered. I have about four or five of them mostly of pictures and some of poems, songs, and story's I've written.

"No. I made a educated guess off of the information given to me when I was in your room last night. All those animal figurines, stuffed animals, animal posters, and books were a pretty large factor in forming my conclusion, and your reaction proved it correct."

"Stephen." This time Violet warned.

"I never notice that you're annoying. But that's probably because I just met you last night." I'm mostly a peaceful person, but right now I felt like my world was being seen under the microscope-like eyes. Every detail seen with prying eyes, read with conclusive minds, digested till death to the information.

I swiftly got up to leave, grabbed my stuff, but Stephen seized my freshly scared wrist.

"Let me go!" I demanded as fiercely as physically possible for me, poisoning my words with as much deadly, icy venom as I could, trying to wrench my imprisoned wrist free of his unfathomable grip, but instead I seem to be trying to wrestle my poor arm out of it's unyielding socket, gritting my teeth at the pain shooting, burning through my arm like my poisonous words bit me instead.

"Lily. Please, calm down." He own lyrebird voice staining to project a soothing tone itself.

I again attempted to writhe my wrist, now burning with pain, from his grip, leading to more pain, but it was like fighting to free ones self from handcuffs or a block of cement, nearly impossible.

The feeling of being caught, restrained, caged surrounded me, suffocating me, enraging me, sending electricity though me which attacked my quick beating heart, contacting stomach, and diaphragm working into overdrive. I began to panic and hyperventilate. I never felt anything like this before. I've felt the electricity before at a unwanted touch of someone. A playful poke, a friendly hug, a caressing hand on my shoulder, if caught by surprise or not permitted by me turns to tingling electrical pulsating throughout me.

"Let go!" a breathless snarl.

"Lily,please your making a scene!" He whispered urgently.

"I don't care!"I growled with the terrified strength of a caged tiger.

"Stephen she's hyperventilating." Laurence pointed out concerned.

I gave one last tug, he abruptly released his iron grip on my strangled wrist, causing me to loose my balance. I flew backwards towards an empty table. My things flew out of my arms, scattering everywhere.

Before my head could be bashed against the plastic wood bench or white with varying hues of gray speckles linoleum floor, Stephen caught me from behind. He was in front of me only moments ago.

Super-speed.

My things clattered across the floor, drawing the attention of the conversing and consuming crowd. All conversation creased to exist. The entire cafeteria fell silent. I could hear the breathing of many people like everyone had ran a very excruciation and lengthy mile. All wondering heads were turned towards the abandoned side of the cafeteria, all curious eyes were fixated towards me in Stephens stone arms, seeing what the commotion was.

I could feel the temperature rise on my face, warning me that a scarlet blush dyeing my face and neck. Beads of itchiness dotted my growing warmth.

Violet and Laurence got up to collect my scattered stuff. Stephen righted me, and everyone reverted back to talking, eating, making dramas, or whatever they were doing before my little show of embarrassment.

I accepted my neatly stacked books from Violet. I whispered a barely audible, "Thank you." to her and Laurence thou I did not know if he knew it was for him too. Violet nodded in reply shaking her warm chocolate curls. And I hastily dashed out of the crowded lunchroom as quickly as I dared.

I glanced back to make sure Stephen wasn't following me. I saw that he tried, but Laurence and Violet held him back.

I slowed as I turned left into the Willy Wonka Hall. My face still felt flushed, telling me that I was still scarlet. I walked to my locker and unlocked it. After discarding my Bio. binder and grabbing the items of the last three classes - my vocabulary workbook and grammar workbook for English, my gym bag full of my golden yellow gym shirt, black athletic shorts, and light gray Adidas tennis shoes for gym, and Business Foundation's textbook and workbook for Business Foundations. My eyes lingered on a picture of peridot eyed, semi long, charcoal furred cat named Midnight and a picture of a golden peridot eyed, storm gray and rabbit white furred cat named Whiskers who recently passed away yawning like a lion hanging from the inside of my locker door.

"Lily?" a soft, attentive voice asked. I jumped at the unexpected, but was now familiar sound of Stephen's unreal voice.

"Sorry." he apologized for startling me.

"What do you want?" I demanded in a harsh near growl tone.

"To apologize."

"I think you just did." The growl weakening by a degree.

"To apologize for what happened in the cafeteria." he said forever patient and kind. Like I deserved that, the one who uncovered his secret, who puts his family in danger of discovery.

"Apology accepted. Now bye."

"Lily wait, please.

I closed my locker and turned my back towards Stephen, but he was in front of me.

Alarmed, my anger flattered and lessened, "You know there are cameras." I said frantic as I my eyes flickered towards the black semi-sphere glued to the ceiling.

"Oh, I'm glad that you still care enough about my secret." He said, chuckling.

"Fudge." I cursed to myself. I feel it to be below me to curse to with commonly used cuss words. Plus, with eight year old fraternal twin sisters at home you learn to not have a potty mouth, "I can never stay mad for long." I mumbled.

"I can see that." he said, "Lily, instead of being your unwanted bodyguard, couldn't we be friends?"

"Hmmmm." I played like I was thinking about the offer.

"Come on. You know you want to."

"I don't know. You're over-confident, pushy, and your brother Laurence is even worse than you. And don't get me started on Violet." I played, letting my voice trail, but not mentioning Elizabeth for to keep the mood away from guilt.

"Lily I'm waiting for your answer I don't have forever."

"Yes you do vampires live forever." I stated.

"You know what I mean." he said in an almost inaudible murmur, losing the seeming forever patience with me.

"Friends?" He held out his impeccable ice hand.

I look at his paler-than-alabaster hand then at his beautiful face and gently said, "Friends."

Bree! Bree! Bree!

"Time for class!" Stephen spoken with a smug, glowing smile. Smug from getting his way.

I easily smiled back and we started walking towards English down the hall from my metallic locker.

I just became friends with a vampire.

_**Author's note:** My notebook was falling apart in my hands as I typed this chapter I had lost the very last page of this chapter and the first page of chapter three, so I had to wing it. It did not turn out the way I wanted it.. Please review. It's motivating and it helps see want the public wants._


End file.
